The Royal Dragon Slayer
by Meijin Lightus
Summary: What if there was 6 dragon slayers and not five. Join the 6th dragon slayer as he joins fairy tail just before Lucy, and why dose he have keys like Lucy! I know the summary sucks but please give my story a read. Oc X Wendy (or as I call royalsky pairing)
1. Enter Azrael

**Fairy Tail**

 **The Royal Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lightus: hi all *is hit in the head by a rock* I was going to say sorry for starting a new story but now I'm not. Joke of cause I'm sorry for starting a new story but I need to get this out of my head!**

 **?: Lightus owns nothing but me and I think my magic**

 **Lightus: thank you, who I will not name yet. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **? POV**

"Wake up!" A light voice is heard yelling. Waking the sleeping boy to see where the voice is coming from to see a little white cat shaking him.

"Seraphi please not so loud." I tell my little Exceed friend, Seraphi.

"Right sorry Captain." He says as he smiles.

"Seraphi please don't call me captain."

"Right sorry can't help it sometimes Capt." He laughs as I smile.

"It's ok."

"Should we go sign up to that Guild then Capt?" Seraphi asks me.

"Indeed we are my friend." I tell him with a smile.

"Can't wait to see another Dragon Slayer?" He asks me as he turns to me seeing me eating a ruby. ( **A/N: Yes a ruby you will see why later** )

"Yeah that's if what we have heard about is true." I tell him as I keep eating the ruby.

"Do you think they will let us join?" Seraphi asks me.

"We can only hope can't we." I tell him.

"True." He says.

 **Normal POV Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Mira is cleaning the bar as normal when the doors open making her look up to see a boy around 11 and a white cat on his shoulder. The boy having royal blue hair with some white and black mixed in to it that stops half way down his neck, his eyes being the purest light blue she has ever seen that reminds her of diamonds, the boy is wearing a short sleeve red top with royal blue trims under a black jacket again with royal blue trims, black jeans with the same colour trim as the jacket and top with a white belt, finishing the look are black combat boots.

The white cat is wearing what appears to be armour but as the pair walk to the bar Mira can see that it isn't armour but an armoured light blue top and bottoms, the cats's eyes are weird seeing how the left one is a ruby red and the right is an emerald green.

"How can I help you?" Mira asks the boy with a smile.

The boy looking up at her with a hard yet sleepy look that no 11 year old should ever have sighs. "Is there someone with weird magic here?"

"What do you mean by weird?" Mira asks back as the boy sighs.

"Is there anyone here who uses weird magic yes or no?" The boy asks again.

As this is happening a boy in nothing but his boxers walks over hearing this. "Mira who is this kid?"

"He hasn't said his name Grey." Mira tells Grey.

"Who are you calling a kid!" The boy puts the white cat on the bar top before turning round to face Grey.

"You kid." Grey says as he goes to poke the boy but the finger is grab by the boys hand with great speed.

"Don't." Is all the boy says as he lets go.

"Capt don't get mad!" The white cat says.

The boy sighs. "Your right Seraphi."

"Aren't I always?" Seraphi jokes.

"Not all the time." The boy says.

"Em what did you mean by weird magic?" Mira asks the pair.

"Well the Capt is looking for another Dragon Slayer." Seraphi tells Mira and Grey.

"Another one?" Grey asks.

"Why?" Mira asks.

"Because the Capt is one!" Seraphi says.

"Seraphi please not so loud remember." The boy sighs.

"Right sorry Capt."

"Well there is one Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail but he is away right now." Mira tells them.

"Oh." The boy says.

"So kid what's your name?" Grey asks.

"I'm not a kid!" The boy yells.

"Tell us your name so I don't have to call you kid then." Grey tells him.

"It's Azrael." The boy now known as Azrael says as he pulls a small emerald out of his jacket and looks at it.

Grey laughs as Mira smiles. "that's a nice name." Mira says.

"What a dumb name!" Grey laughs.

"Says the guy in just his boxers." Azrael says.

"Shit! Well at least my name isn't dumb." Grey says going to find his clothes.

"I'll have you know I'm named after an angel!" Azrael yells.

"Isn't Seraphi an angels name as well?" Mira asks.

"I think so." Azrael says.

"Azrael are we going to ask to join the guild or not!" Seraphi yells.

"If it will get you to stop yelling fine." Azrael says as he turns to Mira. "Are we able to join the guild?"

"Let me just go get the master ok?" She asks.

"Sure." Azrael says as Mira goes to get the guild master.

 **Azrael POV**

Sometime later the white hair girl comes back with a small old man as I finish eating the small emerald. "I'm guessing you're the guild master then?" I ask the old man.

"Yes I'm Makarov the guild master of fairy tail." He tells me.

"I'm Azrael and my friend here is Seraphi." I tell him as I point to Seraphi.

"I didn't get to tell you my name before. I'm Mira." The white hair girl tells me as she gets a stamp.

"What's that for?" Seraphi asks.

"To give you your guild marks." Makarov tells us.

"Where would you like it and what colour?" Mira asks us.

"Back in black please." Seraphi says as he turns round and lifts up his top and Mira stamps his back.

"Can I have it in a royal blue please?" I ask as I hold out my left arm as Mira stamps it in a nice royal blue.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov says and walks away.

"Where is he going?" Seraphi asks.

"Most likely to do paper work." Mira tells us.

"Oh that sucks." I say as I sit down at the bar, as Seraphi sits on the bar next to me.

"Azrael." Mira looks at me as she returns to behind the bar.

"Yes?"

"Are you an Emerald Dragon Slayer?" She asks me.

"Why do you ask?" I ask as I start eating a small ruby.

"Well because you were eating an emerald when I came back with Makarov." She says.

Before I can answer the doors are thrown open and in walks in a boy with pink hair and a blue flying cat with a blonde hair girl behind them, and not a second later the whole guild but me, Seraphi, Mira and the blonde girl are fighting.

"Does this happen a lot?" I ask Mira as I take a bite of the ruby in my hand.

"Yeah." She tells me, just as that Grey walks over to the pink hair boy saying fight me Natsu.

"Miraa look after Seraphi please." I tell her as I get up. "I need to stop this fight." I say as I finish the remaining half of the ruby and place my hands before my chest.

"What is he doing?" Mira asks Seraphi as the blonde girl moves to the bar.

"His Dragon Slayer magic!" Seraphi says with a smile.

A ball of ruby red energy builds up in my hands. **"Royal Dragon Ruby Force!"** I yell as I send it flying at Grey just missing Natsu and pushing Grey in to a wall.

"Hey I had him where I wanted him! Why did you help?!" Natsu yells at me.

"What type of Dragon Slayer magic was that!?" Both Mira and Grey ask as Grey walks over.

"Wait you're a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu yells again.

"Yes and please not so loud." I tell him.

A giant footsteps on Natsu. "Stop fighting!"

"Oh hi master." Mira says making the blonde girl yell in shock that the giant is the guild master as he goes back to sizes.

Grey walks over to me. "What type of weird Dragon Slayer magic was that?" He asks.

"That was my Royal Dragon Ruby Force attack." I tell him.

"Does that mean you're a Royal Dragon Slayer?" Natsu asks.

"Don't be dumb Flame Brains! There is no such thing as a Royal Dragon Slayer much less a Royal Dragon!" Grey yells.

I sigh as I hold my ears. "Please not so loud. And that's where you're wrong boxer man."

"Boxer man?" Grey asks.

"You're in your boxers!" Natsu yells as he punches Grey sending him flying making him lose his boxers.

"Now he is wearing nothing." Seraphi says as he throws Greys clothes at him. "so put them back on!"

Grey puts his clothes back on. "Ok Azrael what did you mean by I'm wrong about there not being a Royal Dragon and Royal Dragon Slayer?"

"Firstly I'm standing right here and I'm a Royal Dragon Slayer and secondly I was trained by the Royal Dragon, Royaldra." I tell him.

"Then why did you eat that ruby?" The blonde hair girl asks who I overheard was called Lucy.

"Because I can't eat royalty and gems are the next best thing because most royalty have loads of gems." I tell her.

"Plus whatever gem the Capt eats he can use a Royal gem spell." Seraphi tells them.

"It's another Happy!" Lucy and Natsu yell.

"My name is Seraphi and don't yell the Capt doesn't like it." Seraphi tells them.

"Thanks Seraphi." I say.

"Azrael let's get a job to do." Seraphi tells me.

"You can go pick partner." I tell him.

"Right Capt." he says as he flies to the board as I go sit at the bar as Natsau sits next to me.

"So what was your Dragon like then Azrael?" He asks.

"Royaldra was the only family I had… No. He is the only family I have apart from Seraphi." I tell him.

"Why did you say was and had then changed it to is and have?" Natsu asks.

"Well I have a feeling Royaldra will return and still see him as my dad." I tell Natsu.

"Like with me and Igneel then." He says.

"Right." I nod.

"Azrael I have found just the right job with just the right money reward, that will be able to get us a good house." Seraphi says as he flies over with a piece of paper and gives it to me to read.

Yes Royaldra showed me how to read, write along with other things I would need. "Please help me my wife has been kidnapped please save her. Reward 200,000 Jewels." I say reading the job out with a smile. "Seraphi you always did have a good eye for things like this let's go." I tell him as I get after telling Mira that I'm taking a job and leave with Seraphi.

 **Natsu POV**

"Mira are you sure letting him take that job is ok? He looks around 11 years old."

"Natsu he will be fine, plus I have a feeling that both Azrael and Seraphi are more then they seem." Mira tells me as I get up and leave with Happy and Lucy running after us saying she'll help as well.

 **Azrael POV**

Me and Seraphi get off the train and start walking to where we need to meet the guy who posted the job. Also unknown to Natsu, Happy and Lucy I know they are following me and Seraphi, yes I know their there. When we get to the house the guy tells us where the ones who took his wife are. "don't worry sir we'll save your wife." I tell him as me and Seraphi leave.

 **Abandoned werehouse**

As soon as Seraphi and I walks into the wherehouse 50 people with half holding swords and the other half ready to use magic. "Seraphi you go and set her free." I tell him as I point to a woman tied up.

"But capt."

"No butts!" I yell at him as he flies to help the woman.

"They only sent a little kid, this will be esy!" The one who I guess is the leader says.

"Don't call me a kid!" I yell as I get ready to fight.

"Why not kid?" Another guy asks.

"Because this **Royal Dragon King Fist!** " I yell as I punch him with a royal blue glowing fist knocking him out. After that a long fight started 5 minutes later only 5 guys were left, as I was eating another ruby. "Time to end it." I say as I finish eating.

 **"ROYAL"**

A ruby glow covers my left hand.

 **"DRAGON"**

I lift my glowing hand up.

 **"RUBY"**

A spirit looking ruby red great sword appears in my hand.

 **"GREAT BLADE!"** Iyell as I slam it on to the floor knocking all the guys out.

Seraphi and I take the woman back to the man where he pays me with the 200,000 Jewels but the wife gives me a weird gem saying only use it in a time of great need, she also gave me a weird ruby red key.

 **Train station**

"You three can come out now!" I say as Natsu, Happy and Lucy come out of hiding.

"How did you know?" Lucy asks.

"Noise." Is all I say as we head back to the guild.

 **Azrael's new home night time**

"Seraphi this key is a Spirit Key."

"Like Lucy's?" He asks.

"A bit but this type of key will only work for me." I tell him before thinking /I think/, as we lay down to go to sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Lightus: Done please r &r**

 **Azrael: If anyone is wondering about why I'm so young, Lightus says that's because of the pairing. If you are wondering about the key pm lightus and he will hopefully tell you.  
**

 **Lightus: Yes the Royalsky pairing. You can all take a guess who the sky part means.**


	2. The Blazing Stone?

**Fairy Tail**

 **The Royal Dragon Slayer**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lightus: We are back!**

 **Azrael: One of the reviewers asked if the ruby key I got was Royaldra.**

 **Lightus: good guess but it is not Royaldra but someone more close to Azrael.**

 **Azrael: Lightus owns nothing but me, Seraphi and some of the magic! Also the cover is an image of me if I didn't have the white and black in my hair.**

 **Azrael POV Dream**

"Azrael catch me if you can!" A girl's voice calls out to me as I turn round to see a 10 year old girl who looks a bit like me but with ruby red hair and eyes.

"Big sister?" I ask with tears in my eyes as she just nods as the scene changes to a burning town with the 10 year old girl carrying a 4 year old boy with the royal blue hair and eyes as tears run down his face.

"Don't worry Azrael I'll keep you safe." The girl says as she runs with a trail of blood coming off of her.

"No not this dream!" I yell as the scene changes again to a part of some woods, with the girl using a tree to stand as my four year old self has tears in his eyes as the girl slides to the floor with a large wound on her chest.

"Azrael I'm sorry but I'm dying, I couldn't keep you safe." She says as the four year old me hugs her as she dies.

"SIS!" The four year old me and myself yells as I wake up yelling it.

 **Azrael's house**

"SIS!" I yell as I wake up.

"Azrael?" I hear Seraphi ask. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Seraphi." I tell him.

 **Next day**

I wake up again to shouts from next door that sounds like Lucy, Natsu and Happy. "Hey will you three shut up!" I yell as I get up and dress myself as I pick Seraphi up and walks to Lucy's.

"Azrael you live next to me?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah"

"Hey Azrael, Seraphi want to come on a job with us?" Natsu asks.

"Sure why not." I say.

 **On the way to Everlue's mansion**

"So all we have to do is get rid of a book?" I ask?

"Yup." Natsu tells me.

"And we needed three of us for this?"

"More fun." He tells me.

"And why is Lucy dressed like that?" I ask pointing to Lucy who is dressed like a maid.

"For the job." Happy says as Natsu nods.

 **Just after Everlue has called Lucy ugly**

"Ok that guy is an ass." I say as Natsu and Happy look at me. "What!"

"Azrael why did you say that you're only 11 and how do you know that word?" Lucy asks.

"Just do."

"Now let's get in to that fat man's house!" Seraphi says.

 **In the house**

We are walking with Natsu and Happy being loud when we need to be silent like ninjas and just as both Lucy and I tell them the Ugly Maid Army appears. "Natsu well done now the Ugly Maid Army is here!" I yell.

"Let's get them then Azrael! Natsu says.

"Let's."

" **Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!"**

" **Royal Dragon, King Fist!"**

Both Natsu and I attack with our Iron Fist and King Fist knocking the maids out.

"We are ninjas." Natsu says.

"Aye Ninjas." Happy copies him.

We get to where the book should hopefully be.

"Lucy, Natsu, Happy look over there me and Seraphi will look here." I tell them as we look on other sides of the room.

"Azrael look here!" Seraphi calls as I go over to see that Seraaphi has found a book called the Gem Key's.

"We'll look at this later." I tell him as I put it in my bag without anyone knowing.

"We found it! Now Lucy let me burn it!" Natsu yells making me and Seraphi go over to them.

"Let me read it first!" Lucy yells as that Everlue appears.

"So you wanted DayBreak then!" He yells.

"Natsu buy me time I need to read it, I think something is hidden in this book." Lucy says as she runs out and I grab Happy and Seraphi and follow her.

"Natsu I'll keep Lucy safe ok! I say as I run out.

 **With Lucy and Azrael**

"Lucy hurry up!" I yell.

"I'm going as fast as I.." Lucy doesn't get to finish what she is saying as that Everlue grabs her from the wall behind her knocking her keys away.

"Tell me what is the secret boyoyo!" He says.

"Let her go!" I yell.

"I'll let her go." He says as he throws Lucy at me after knocking Happy and Seraphi into the sewer water. "Now tell me the secret boyoyo!" He yells.

As he lobbed Lucy at me the Ruby Key in my coat pocket falls out catching everyone who doesn't know I had it look at it.

"Boyoyo is that a Gem Key?! I must have it boyoyo!" Everlue yells.

"Open the Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy yells as a man with Twin Scissors and crab legs on his back.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? -ebi" Cancer asks Lucy.

"A hairdressing crab?" I ask as Everlue attacks me.

"Give me that key! Boyoyo!" He says.

"Never!" I say as I push him off me. "Now open Gate of the Blazing Stone, Rubyturn!" I yell as a 17 year old girl appears in ruby red armour with ruby red hair and eyes.

"What is it you need sir?" She asks me as I stand there in shock as I think /S….sis./

"Azrael get her to help Cancer!" Lucy says. "And how do you have a spirit?!"

"Rubyturn help Cancer out!" I tell her.

"Yes sir!" She says as she attacks Everlue but is knocked over with Cancer when the big maid appears after Everlue said open gate of the Maiden, Virgo.

"She is a spirit?!" Lucy asks.

"Natsu what are you doing on her back?" I ask as I see Natsu in the maid's back.

"I jumped on to her and Lucy how do you have two spirits out?" He asks as he jumps down and points to Cancer and Rubyturn.

"The Girl is Azrael's." Lucyh tells Natsu.

"Rubyturn, attack Virgo please." I ask Rubyturn.

"Yes sir." She says as she attacks Virgo as Natsu helps.

Everlue goes to attack Both Rubyturn and Cancer again but I get in the way taking the hit and it hurt like hell.

"Azrael!" Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Seraphi yells.

Rubyturn throws Virgo at Everlue and Cancer cuts his hair off.

 **Back at Azrael's home after finishing the job and bumping in to Grey and fighting a group of dark mages**

"Azrael why did you freeze up when you first summoned Rubyturn?" Seraphi asks me.

"I'll tell you after I'm sure I'm right. Now open gate of the Blazing Stone Rubyturn!" I yell as Rubyturn appears again but this time in a ruby red tube top and jeans with combat boots and her long ruby red hair flowing down her back.

"You called sir?" She asks.

"Rubyturn. W….why do you lo….ok like my dead sister?" I ask as tears flow down my face.

"Azrael what are you on about?" Seraphi asks me.

"Before Royaldra took me in I was with my older sister Ruby after our home was burned down but Ruby got hurt as we ran and died two days later but at the time I was 4 and couldn't do a thing to save her." I tell Seraphi as I sit down in tears.

"Azrael." I look up as Rubyturn speaks up.

"Yes?"

"I look like your sister because I am her." She tells me as I look at her with a look of rage on my face. "Before you yell at me and say I'm lying let me finish. The day I died was the day Royaldra found you right?"

"Yes."

"Well he saw you crying over my dead body and combined me with the key of the Blazing Stone to save me, hoping one day me and you will meet again." She tells me as I cry.

"So you're my big sister Ruby?" I ask.

"Yes." She says as she hugs me.

"So I can call you Ruby then and not Rubyturn then?" I ask.

"Of cause you can little brother" She tells me as we hug each other.

"I missed you Ruby." I tell her as I start to fall asleep. "Are you able to stay with me sis?" I ask.

"Summoning does not use up your magic so yes I can stay with you as long as you want." She tells me.

"Thanks sis." I say as I fall asleep.

 **Ruby's POV**

"Azrael I missed you too little brother." I tell Azrael as he falls asleep.

"So you're Azrael's sister?" The white cat asks. "I am Seraphi by the way."

"Yes I am and could you bring me that book he took please." I ask him as he gives it to me.

"What are you looking for?" He asks.

"The list of the Gem Keys." I tell him as I find them.

"Can you read them out please sis." Azrael says as he opens an eye.

"Of cause bro." I tell him.

"Thanks sis."

"Ok first there's my key the key of the Blazing Stone Rubyturn, then there is the key of the raging sea, Jadeform, then the key of the shining dragon Diamondranon, then his sister the key of the great sky Sapphiredra, then there is the Keeper of the earth Emeraldtell, there is also the key of the rainbow stone Opalnon, and the last two are the key of the sand stone Topazall and finally the key of the dragon knight Pearlersword." I tell Azrael and Seraphi.

"Sis do you know how I can find the other 8?" Azrael asks.

"I'm not sure bro but if I remember I'll tell you ok?" I tell him.

"Ok sis can we sleep now?" He asks.

"Sure thing Az sure thing." I tell him with a small smile as I call him by his nickname.

"Ok sis." He just nods as I lay down with him as I kiss his head.

"Good night Azrael sweet dreams." I tell him as we both start to fall asleep.

"Good night Seraphi, good night Ruby." Azrael says as he falls asleep.

I look up with a smile. "Thank you Lord Royaldra for saving me." And with that I follow Azrael to sleep.

 **Next day at the guild Azrael's POV**

I'm sitting at the bar with a smile on my face as Seraphi sits next to me.

"Azrael you look happy." Mira says as she walks past.

"I know." I tell her.

Grey walks over. "Are you happy about meeting Erza?" He asks.

"I haven't really heard of her." I tell them shocking them.

"But how?" Grey asks.

"When you have no home you hear loads of things over the years and then start forgetting them." I tell them.

"Wait you were homeless before joining?" Mira asks me as I nod.

Natsu and Grey starts fighting as the door slams opens. "I'm guessing this is her." I say.

Erza walks in carrying a large horn and puts it down as she looks pissed off at everyone who looks away but me who gives her a cocky smile showing my pointed teeth. After she talks about how everyone needs to stop playing around and do jobs right, she talks to Lucy for a bit making Lucy fear her. Once she finished talking with Lucy she walks over to me as I'm drinking so coke.

Without looking I talk to her. "Before you say anything I'm Azrael RoiyaruTenshi, my last name meaning Royal angel." I tell her without looking at her as I drink my coke.

"I'm Erza." She says.

"I know the guild wouldn't stop talking about you coming back." I tell her.

She sits next to me. "I heard you're a Dragon Slayer."

"That is right." I tell her.

"Would you like to tag along on a job?" She asks.

"Depends." I say.

"On what?" She asks.

"Who is going?"

"Me, Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Happy." She tells me.

"Ok both Seraphi and I are in." I tell her as Seraphi pops up.

"We going on a job?" He asks.

"Yes we are old friend." I laugh.

"Meet us at the train station later on." Erza says.

 **Train station**

We are all here but Erza. "what's taking her so long?"

"No clue Azrael." Lucy says, as Natsu and Grey are fighting again.

Not long after that Erza appears with loads of bags. "How many do you need!?" I ask.

We board the train and not long after Erza knocks Natsu out.

 **A/N**

 **Lightus: Yes the Ruby key is really Azrael's older sister and you now know Azrael's last name.**

 **Azrael: What key will I find next?**

 **Lightus: If you guys want to see what key Azrael will get next tell me in your review or pm me for those who want to give me ideas for what key will appear next here are the names,**

 **Jadeform AKA Jade**

 **Diamondranon AKA Diamondra**

 **Sapphiredra AKA Sapphire**

 **Emeraldtell AKA Emerald**

 **Opalnon AKA Opal**

 **Topazall AKA Topaz**

 **Pearlersword AKA Pearl**

 **Azrael: What key should I get next? And there is a reason why two of the keys have dra at the end guess why.**

 **Lightus: R &R and I will take questions!**


End file.
